The Internet has provided new methods of delivering services and contents to users. For example, video on demand using plugin technology on browsers enables users to view live video of news programs, watch movies, etc., on a specific device in a local area network such as a home network. These technologies, however, do not allow Internet services and contents to be delivered to another device in the home network.
In addition, due to the current same origin security model, Internet services that are delivered to a Web browser in the specific device in a home network, cannot utilize services and contents in a home network. For example, Internet content, such as video, that is delivered to a PC browser in the home network cannot be played on a TV in that home network. Such shortcomings greatly hinder a user's ability to effectively utilize intelligent, networked home devices.
At the same time, homes are becoming increasingly networked and home devices have the capabilities to deliver services and contents to other home devices. However, current home networking technologies, such as universal plug and play (UPnP), are designed for in-home use only and cannot take advantage of services and contents on the Internet. Therefore, there is a disjoint between the services/contents in a home and services/contents on the Internet, and contents and services on the Internet can only be delivered to a specific device and cannot be utilized by other devices in a home network.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and system for integrating contents and services over the Internet and in a local area network, such as a home network.